White Lily
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka berjanji berkali-kali di padang rumput itu, hanya demi setangkai lili berwarna putih. "Kupikir ... dia begitu senang saat difoto karena ia sangat menyukai lili putihnya. Karena itu ... aku ingin mencari bunga itu lagi." / Canon / Alternative Time Setting / first part of WHITE trilogy /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**White Lily**

_(first part of __White__ trilogy)_

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, General/Romance

© kazuka, may 19th, 2013

**.**

**.**

_Mereka berjanji berkali-kali di padang rumput itu, hanya demi setangkai lili berwarna putih. | "__Kupikir ... dia begitu senang saat difoto karena ia sangat menyukai lili putihnya. Karena itu ... aku ingin mencari bunga itu lagi."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dia tidak menginginkan apapun.

... Kecuali kebebasan dari tugas, barang satu malam ini saja.

Yah, akhirnya ia memang terlalu baik pada dirinya sendiri, membiarkan tugas-tugas barunya terabaikan karena ia tidak tega pada tubuhnya yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

Maka pergilah ia ke sebuah tepi kota, melepaskan penat di sana—sebuah tanah landai berumput berilalang, berpohon teduh di sekitarnya dan letaknya dekat dengan air terjun yang tingginya tanggung. Duduk berselonjor kaki pada salah satu bagian pinggirnya dan menyaksikan keindahan malam dengan menengadah.

Bulan tidak penuh bulat, namun langit yang tak berawan membuatnya tetap menjadi raja yang menguasa tirai malam, putih berpendar dengan pendamping berupa titik-titik kecil di sekitar yang mengerjap setia.

Andai dia punya teman bicara sekarang, ya? Tentu ia tak akan keberatan dan rasa jemunya pasti akan semakin cepat hilang.

Tak begitu lama ia duduk, ia akhirnya berdiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan otot tangan dan kakinya. Duduk nyaris seharian di belakang meja dengan setumpuk berkas tentang kepentingan desa membuatnya benar-benar pegal.

_Srak, srak. Srak._

Ia menoleh.

Padang ilalang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tampak bergerak-gerak, seperti ada yang baru melewatinya.

Ia tunggu, ternyata tak ada yang datang menghampiri. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menerjemahkan _cakra _yang ada di sekitarnya.

Oh, terdeteksi. Satu orang saja. Tapi sedang menjauh, tidak dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Ia masih di sekitar sini.

Dia sangat mengenalinya!

"Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Yang punya nama punya pendengaran yang tajam—tentunya karena dia ninja— dan segera menoleh dipanggilan ketiga. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit ketika garis-garis wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang berefek langsung pada merahnya pipi, dan sebuah nama langsung terucap: "Naruto-_kun_!"

Langkah lelaki itu—Uzumaki Naruto—mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai gadis tersebut. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sudah cukup terbiasa (hei, dia sudah mengenal Naruto belasan tahun, 'kan?), Hinata menjawab dengan pelan namun pasti, tanpa terbata, "Aku ... sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?" kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Hm ... ya, sesuatu ..."

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini malah menyembunyikannya, "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan _byakugan_-mu saja? Bukannya itu lebih mudah?"

"Kurasa ... _cakra_-ku tidak cukup," senyum malu-malu terbentuk, "Aku baru pulang dari misi tadi ..."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Jadi ini ya alasannya—Hinata tidak kelihatan di sekeliling Konoha beberapa hari belakangan. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencarinya lain hari saja? Harusnya kau istirahat malam ini."

Senyum tersipu sebelumnya berubah jadi senyum tipis nan manis, "Aku harus menemukannya secepatnya."

"... Memangnya apa yang kau cari?"

Hinata mengangkat beberapa jari untuk ia letakkan di pelipisnya—menekan-nekan bagian sana. Naruto kurang mengerti hal itu, dan ia biarkan saja. "Bunga ... lili—"

_Bruk._

Beruntung, Naruto punya refleks yang cukup baik dan ia berhasil menangkap gadis itu.

"Hinata? Hinata! Hinata!" ia menggoyangkan tubuh yang berada di tangannya tersebut. "Heeeei, Hinata!"

**.**

"Hinata-_sama_!" lelaki itu meneriakkan nama Hinata, ketika ia lihat Naruto masuk ke gerbang perumahan Hyuuga dengan tubuh lunglai gadis tersebut di tangannya.

Naruto menghampirinya, dengan membawa tubuh Hinata pada penjaga pribadinya tersebut—yang Naruto kenali namun tak ketahui namanya. "Dia pingsan waktu mencari sesuatu di tepi kota. Sepertinya dia kelelahan."

Kou—penjaga tersebut—mengambil Hinata dari tangan Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak telah menolong dan membawanya ke sini, _Hokage_-_sama_. Saya kebetulan mencarinya karena dia tidak ada di rumah sepulang dari misi."

"Ya, ya, ya," Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Oh—cukup panggil aku Naruto. Cepat bawa dia ke dalam. Aku pulang dulu, _jaa_!"

Meski ia hanya mengantarkan begitu saja tanpa memperlihatkan banyak kecemasan—siapa bilang kalau itu bukanlah hal yang mengkhawatirkan untuknya? Tapi ia merasa bahwa ia menyerahkan pada orang yang tepat. Keluarganya akan mengurusnya, ia tidak terlalu ingin ikut campur.

Tepatnya, ia masih agak segan dengan keluarga terhormat itu.

Biarlah. Ia cukup berdoa saja semoga Hinata tidak apa-apa.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ada sepintas naluri yang membuat Naruto gelisah malam ini. Ia terus-terusan melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela, dan kerjanya melamban. Ia jadi lebih sering mengabaikan kertas-kertas yang harus ia baca dan setujui.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia sampai pada kesimpulan yang ia katakan pada rekannya: "Shikamaru, cukup untuk hari ini ya. Besok akan kulanjutkan."

Shikamaru berhenti memilah-milah kertas di meja kecil lain di ruangan _Hokage_ tersebut. "Hei, Naruto—ini semua harus dibawa ke Suna lusa!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan datang lebih pagi besok, hahaha! _Jaa, _kau juga boleh pulang sekarang!"

"Ck ..." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala dan memijit keningnya, "Benar-benar merepotkan."

**.**

Ia menuju ke tempat yang sama lagi kali ini—seperti kemarin. Berharap Hinata akan datang kembali ke sini. Hm, semoga saja sakitnya sudah sembuh, ya?

Kalau tidak, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk menengoknya. Itu pun kalau tidak dilarang sang kepala keluarga—yang tak lain ayah Hinata sendiri—untuk menemui putrinya.

Naruto merebahkan diri di atas padang hijau. Basah rerumputan ia biarkan menyentuh jubah hitam-oranyenya, dan bau hujan ia hirup dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia pejamkan mata, sebuah kedamaian langsung mengisi dirinya.

Tapi—kedamaian yang menyisakan sedikit kekosongan. Ada yang kurang sempurna dalam ruang dan waktu tempatnya bereksistensi saat ini. Apa itu, Naruto juga masih mempertanyakannya.

_Tap, tap._

Naruto membuka matanya cepat. Ia menemukan keberadaan seseorang lagi yang datang pada area damainya. Dan ia benar-benar senang.

"Hinata!"

Mereka bertemu pandang di antara padang ilalang. Senyum Naruto melebar seperti biasanya, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan hal serupa namun begitu malu-malu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mendekat, mengangkat tangan untuk memeriksa kening Hinata.

"Ehn—" Hinata refleks menjauh, dengan mata yang hanya berani melihat ke samping, dan merah pipinya semakin menjelas. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja ... aku hanya kelelahan."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masih mencari yang kemarin, ya?"

"I-iya," angguk Hinata. "Lili putih."

"Oh," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Aneh, ia jadi kikuk sendiri. Padahal ia hanya menghadapi seorang gadis di depannya. Yang sudah ia kenal, yang sudah ia _dekati_, yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya dari lama—bukan musuh-musuh asing dengan kekuatan misterius dan patut diwaspadai—tapi ia malah kehilangan wibawanya. "Hm ... jangan gunakan _byakugan_-mu dulu, tapi kubantu kau mencarinya, oke?"

"E-eh? Aku bisa kok, bisa! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Tidak, tidak," Naruto menggeleng, menolak. "Kemarin saja, belum pakai _byakugan_ kau sudah pingsan. Kau masih capek, jangan paksa dirimu dulu."

"Oh ..."

Hening sejenak. Setelah bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan mencernanya sendiri, barulah Naruto sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan agak 'meremehkan' Hinata. "Ah, maaf, maaf! Maksudku bukan begitu! Bu-bukan berarti aku mengataimu lemah—ka-kau kuat! Tapi—yah, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu dulu. Memaksakan diri sama saja dengan menjahati dirimu sendiri!"

Hinata tersenyum, yang berkembang menjadi kekehan pelan. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mengerti," angguknya lagi. "Aa, bisakah kita cari sekarang? Aku harus menemukannya secepatnya."

"Baaaik~~!" Naruto kemudian membentuk segel, dan dalam sekejap mata, puluhan _kagebunshin_ bermunculan di sekitar. "Ayo kita cari!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto juga bingung, kenapa ia tidak menanyakan apa maksud Hinata mencari bunga itu?

Ia menoleh sebentar pada sosok wanita yang juga sedang seksama mencari di antara semak-semak dan pohon perdu, sepertinya dia antusias sekali, ya? Pasti bunga yang ia cari ini penting sekali. Katanya dia juga harus menemukannya secepat mungkin, ah, Naruto makin penasaran!

"Ketemu, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memandang ke arahnya, panggilannya membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Belum ..." Naruto tampak menyesal.

Ekspresi Hinata ambigu. "Kita istirahat saja dulu."

Naruto pun menyusul Hinata, yang mengambil tempat duduk di atas rumput tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring tadi. Para _kagebunshin_ menghilang seiring langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa, sih, bunga itu?"

Senyum tipis dilengkungkan lagi oleh bibir gadis itu. Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya, selembar kertas ia tunjukkan pada Naruto. "Karena ini."

Seorang wanita di sana, dengan wajah tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, difoto di depan sebuah air terjun dan memegang setangkai lili putih. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, Naruto langsung berdecak kagum seraya berkata, "Cantik ... ibumu, 'kan?"

"Iya," angguk Hinata. Ia menatap kosong pada foto tersebut. "Ini adalah satu-satunya foto ibu dengan senyumnya yang paling indah yang pernah kami punya."

Naruto terdiam. Hinata tampak begitu 'berbeda' saat ini.

"Kupikir ... dia begitu senang saat difoto karena ia sangat menyukai lili putihnya. Karena itu ... aku ingin mencari bunga itu lagi," Hinata menaruh foto itu di pangkuannya, dan kemudian memeluk kedua lengannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak naik-turun di sana, tanda bahwa ia sedang berusaha menghangatkan diri.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lebih cepat selama beberapa kali, kemudian melepas jubahnya. "Pakailah."

"E-eh?"

"Iya, pakai," Naruto menyodorkannya. Tapi karena Hinata tak kunjung bereaksi—malah wajahnya yang tambah merah—akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyampirkannya sendiri di kedua pundak sang lawan bicara.

"Te ... terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Ya, ya, ya~" Naruto menjawab cepat.

Suasana malah jadi hening. Hinata menatap kosong pada lembar foto ibunya dan Naruto memandangi Hinata, seakan dunianya berhenti sebentar dan menemukan porosnya di situ.

Tapi angin malam yang makin menusuk membuat Naruto sadar, adalah tidak baik untuk Hinata kalau berlama-lama di sini. Dia belum sembuh benar dari kecapaian, terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Pulanglah, Hinata."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah terlalu malam, kau bisa tambah sakit kalau di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan aku akan lanjut mencarikannya untukmu."

"Ja-jangan," geleng Hinata, "Itu akan merepotkan Naruto-_kun_! Aku akan mencarinya lagi sendiri. A-aku tidak apa—"

"Kau jadi jahat dengan dirimu sendiri, Hinata," Naruto pun berdiri. "Boleh kalau kau terus bersemangat dan tak menyerah, tapi tubuhmu sendiri juga punya hak. Dan semangatmu wajib menuruti hak itu kali ini."

Hinata merasa selalu kalah dengan lelaki ini. Iabenar-benar tidak punya argumen untuk menolak. "Ba-baik ..."

"Kuantar."

"Tidak usah ..." Hinata tersenyum, setengah meringis. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" decak Naruto. "Kau tidak senang kuantar, heh?"

"Bu-bukan," Hinata menunduk, memainkan salah satu bagian jubah Naruto yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Hanya saja ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak alasan. Yuk, pulang sekarang—"

"Naruto!"

Baru saja Naruto akan membimbing Hinata untuk melangkah menjauhi padang rumput itu, seorang penginterupsi datang dengan terburu-buru. Shikamaru.

"Temari ternyata akan pulang ke Suna besok siang. Semua berkas itu harus selesai malam ini juga."

"Heeeee?!" Naruto terperanjat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. "Apa?!"

"Iya. Ayo, ke kantor sekarang, kita selesaikan malam ini juga."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kalau kau mau protes, tanyakan ke wanita merepotkan itu, kenapa ia harus pulang lebih cepat," Shikamaru menjawab malas.

"Haaaah," Naruto terlihat lemas. "Hinata—maaf ..."

Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kita lanjutkan besok saja, ya? Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Ya," Naruto menyetujui. "Hati-hati."

Karena ada dua kata berupa 'kita' dan bentuk persetujuan 'ya' barusan, secara tak sadar Naruto telah membuat janji untuk hari selanjutnya. Yang harus ia tepati, tentunya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Karena hal tersebutlah, Naruto kembali gelisah malam ini. Untunglah, yang ditangannya sekarang adalah lembar terakhir dari berkas yang harus ia selesaikan, jadi ia bisa memenuhi janjinya dalam hitungan menit didepan.

"Selesai!" ia bersorak bangga sendiri, dan melemparkan berkas itu sekenanya ke atas meja, dan kemudian melompat dari kursinya, mengejar janji yang telah ia tawarkan malam sebelumnya.

**.**

"Hinata! Hei, Hinataaa~~"

Gadis itu menepati janji mereka lebih cepat. Dia berada di koordinat yang sedikit berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, agak ke tepi sungai kecil yang merupakan terusan dari air terjun kecil.

"Naruto-_kun_," ia balik menyapa dengan senyum terukir.

"Susah juga mencarinya ya," Naruto berbicara sambil membentuk segel pembuka jurus _kagebunshin_. "Baiklaaaah, kita cari lagi!"

**.**

"Haaaah, apa memang sudah tidak ada lagi di sekitar sini?" Naruto merentangkan kakinya lurus ke depan, mengeluh sebab ia juga telah capek seharian bekerja, tapi apa yang mereka cari tidak didapatkan sama sekali.

"Padahal ibu difoto di sini ... dan dia pasti mendapatkan bunganya di sini. Lihat, bunga ini masih kelihatan segar," Hinata menganalisa sambil mendekatkan foto itu ke matanya. "Pasti ibu memetiknya di sekitar sini juga."

"Kau yakin ibumu difoto di sini?" Naruto melongok, ikut memperhatikan foto itu.

"Iya," Hinata mengiyakan, kemudian mengangkat foto itu dan menyandingkannya dengan pemandangan di depan mereka, air terjun yang mengalir dengan statis. "Persis, 'kan? Batunya sama."

Naruto akhirnya mengiyakan. "Eh, kenapa kau tidak beli dari Ino saja, gampang, 'kan?"

"Stok di tempat Ino-_san_ habis. Adanya lili yang kuning saja. Aku perlu yang putih."

"Memangnya kau mau pakai itu untuk apa? Apa hubungannya dengan ibumu?" Naruto baru teringat lagi pertanyaan yang _harusnya_ ia tanyakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bodoh, ia jadi pelupa begini.

"Enam hari lagi ulang tahun ibu. Aku ingin membawakan lili putih ke makamnya nanti," senyum Hinata tampak pahit, seribu kenangan lama menghujaninya tanpa ampun, perasaan sedih melanda dirinya kembali. "Ibu senang sekali dengan lili putih. Lihat, ini foto dengan senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat."

Naruto tertegun. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ibu mengajariku banyak hal meski dia telah lama pergi."

"Tentang apa? Dan—dengan cara apa?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Mereka tidak jauh beda—sama-sama orang yang sudah ditinggalkan ibu mereka sejak lama, dan Naruto bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata dengan baik.

"Tentang cinta," Hinata memainkan ujung runcing rumput dengan telunjuknya. "Ibu mengajariku kalau cinta itu ... tidak memerlukan harta. Para bibi cerita ... dulu ibu pernah dilamar oleh seorang _daimyo_ kaya-raya dari desa lain. Ibu dijanjikan kekayaan yang melimpah dan banyak hal mewah. Tapi ibu menolaknya dan memilih ayah, yang waktu itu hanya _jounin_ biasa dan belum jadi siapa-siapa dikeluarga Hyuuga."

Naruto ikut tersenyum. Ia menatap pada angkasa tinggi, jadi teringat kedua orang tuanya lagi—yang hanya ia temui dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat. Ah, betapa ia penasaran tentang kisah keduanya.

"Kadang ... banyak pelajaran yang kita dapatkan dari seseorang yang sudah pergi kalau kita lihat kehidupannya lebih jauh," Hinata menerawang dan memecahkan keheningan lagi. "Aku ingin seperti ibu. Dia ibu yang benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya."

"Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil menjawab tanggapan Naruto. Aha, berarti pemuda itu menyimpan perhatian lebih untuk apa yang ia ceritakan, bukan?

"Bagi seorang wanita, kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari keluarganya adalah segalanya. Wanita bisa disebut ibu sejati jika ia mengutamakan suami dan anak-anaknya diatas segalanya."

Semua mengingatkan Naruto kembali pada cerita singkat ibunya tentang pengorbanannya dan sang _Hokage_ keempat waktu itu. Hm, mereka serupa, ya?

"Waktu aku masih sangat kecil, ibu belum berhenti jadi ninja. Dia ditugaskan dalam misi besar, padahal aku belum sembuh benar dari sakit. Ibu terpaksa pergi karena itu perintah dari _Hokage_ ketiga. Misi akhirnya memang berhasil dan ibu mendapatkan upah besar, tapi ibu menangis ketika pulang ke rumah karena ternyata demamku makin parah."

Naruto merasa selama ini bahwa dia bukanlah pendengar yang baik, namun kali ini ia benar-benar mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk cerita Hinata.

"Setelah itu, ibu akhirnya berhenti jadi ninja. Aku mengerti, bagi ibu, kebahagiaan dikeluarganya itu lebih dari apapun. Biarpun ibu mendapat keberhasilan besar dari misinya, itu tetap tidak terlihat indah jika keluarganya ada masalah," senyum tetap menghiasi wajah Hinata ketika ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika selintas udara bergerak membelai dirinya. Membiarkan angin itu melalui wajahnya dan menyiramnya dengan lebih banyak rasa sejuk. "Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti ... apa kau akan melakukan itu juga, Hinata?"

Naruto merasa bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang memalukan untuk ditanya. Mereka sudah dua puluh dan inilah saatnya rancangan masa depan dibuat.

"Ya," Hinata mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

"Tapi kau 'kan pewaris Hyuuga. Kau harus menjadi ninja yang kuat sebagai pemimpin yang berdiri di garis terdepan Hyuuga."

"Ya, memang. Aku pewaris Hyuuga," ada sedikit nada pahit terdengar, "Aku akan mendidik penerus-penerus lain yang kuat di rumah. Aku akan membentuk pribadi mereka dan menjadikan mereka anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan kasih sayang. Sebab dengan kasih sayang, mereka jadi akan lebih menghargai orang lain dan mengerti banyak hal."

"Jadi kau akan berhenti jadi ninja?"

"Benar," Hinata mengangguk kembali, mantap. "Aku akan jadi ibu yang mendidik ninja-ninja penerus Hyuuga yang kelak akan berdiri di garis terdepan sebagai ninja terhebat."

Seulas senyum puas terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Binar matanya semakin cerah ketika ia memandang Hinata menuturkan jawabannya.

Ya, ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia _cari_.

"Aku juga harus seperti ibu, rela kehilangan nyawanya demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Salah satu bibi di rumah juga pernah cerita—kondisi ibu melemah ketika mengandung Hanabi. Ibu sempat diberikan pilihan berat, menggugurkan Hanabi agar dirinya tetap sehat—atau mati ketika melahirkan jika ingin Hanabi selamat."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu pilih yang kedua," Hinata mengangkat pandangannya, sebentar menatap Naruto. "Ibu pernah bilang pada bibi itu, lebih baik ia mati dan anaknya bertahan daripada harus membiarkan anaknya yang mati dan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dunia. Ibu memang selamat ketika melahirkan Hanabi, tapi akhirnya harus pergi saat Hanabi berusia beberapa bulan karena sakitnya tambah parah."

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan dua pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika mendengar kalimat Hinata. '_Rela kehilangan nyawa demi seseorang yang dicintai_'. Satu, tentang Uzumaki Kushina yang Naruto tahu telah melakukan hal itu ketika ia baru lahir. Kedua—tentang seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan sedang duduk di depan matanya.

Heh, mana mungkin ia bisa lupa tentang seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerjang bahaya dan mengaku cinta di hadapannya saat penyerangan pemimpin Akatsuki di desa?

"Kau punya pemikiran yang bagus, Hinata."

"A-ah, benarkah?" Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian, "Aku hanya belajar dari ibu."

"Tapi dengan begitu, kau benar-benar akan jadi ibu yang hebat nanti!" Naruto mengangguk cepat, dengan yakin ia tersenyum.

Mata Hinata melebar, seiring dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Cahaya bulan jatuh tepat pada figurnya, membuat perubahan ekspresi itu makin jelas dimata Naruto.

"Aa—Naruto-_kun_, ki-kita coba cari bunganya lagi, yuk ..." Hinata terbata-bata mengajak, menghindarkan diri dari pujian yang benar-benar membuatnya panas.

"Sudah tengah malam. Tidak baik untukmu. Akan kuantar kau pulang lagi kali ini."

"Tapi kita belum menemukannya! A-aku masih harus mendapatkannya malam ini juga!"

"Jangan egois dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau baru sembuh dari sakit dan bekerja keras ditengah malam sangat tidak baik untukmu."

"Tapi aku ninja—"

"Ninja pun kalau malam harus beristirahat—meskipun sedang menjalankan misi," Naruto tidak mau kalah, suaranya tegas kali ini. "Ya 'kan?"

Hinata menunduk, sebuah dilema besar melanda. Ia sebenarnya tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia memang sudah capek mencari—ia ingin mengikuti kata Naruto tapi—ah, ya sudahlah.

"Aku yang akan mencarikannya untukmu. Kau, pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Akhirnya, Hinata memang tidak bisa menang dengan tawaran manis yang diberikan kepadanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Agak panas.

Apa ini?

Naruto berusaha membangkitkan kesadarannya. Memikirkan ini dimana, kapan, dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini.

"Ng ..."

"NARUTOOO!"

_BRAKKK_! —Suara gebrakan meja benar-benar membangunkan Naruto dari lelapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hah?! Ini berkas untuk Rumah Sakit Konoha mau sampai kapan kau telantarkan?!"

"E-eh? Apa? Apa?" Naruto menegakkan diri dan mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya—oh, jangan tanya kenapa. "Mana?"

_BRAK_! Sekali lagi Sakura memukul meja itu. Sebundel kertas kemudian ia taruh dekat sekali di depan wajah Naruto. "Ayo bereskan ini, aku menunggumu!" ia kemudian menjatuhkan kertas tersebut ke atas meja. "Siang nanti berikan ini padaku di rumah sakit."

"Ngh?" Naruto belum terlalu _ngeh_ dengan suasana. Apa ini? Berkas? Harus ditandatangani? Dia dari mana saja tadi? Kenapa tertidur di meja kerja begini?

Oh, baru ia ingat. Ia datang ke kantor pagi-pagi, dan karena tadi malam menghabiskan waktu di padang rumput untuk mencari bunga lili—pulang nyaris dini hari, dan yah, beginilah jadi. Ketiduran.

"Bodoh."

Suara berat dari seseorang yang bersandar di bingkai pintu barulah membuat Naruto sadar dan benar-benar membuka mata. "_TEME_! Heh, sedang apa kau di sana?!"

Sakura yang baru saja meninggalkan meja Naruto cuma menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke berjalan masuk, dan sebuah gulungan ia letakkan di meja Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto seperti orang linglung, menunjuk pada gulungan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar pikun atau bagaimana?" Sakura yang bicara. "Itu laporan misinya, tahu!"

"Misi? Hah? Misi apa? Kapan? Apa aku mengirim _teme_ untuk misi akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bukannya dia baru pulang dari misi kemarin sore?! Dan kau yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mengerjakan laporan!"

"Ha ...?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, _dobe_."

Naruto tidak mengerti keadaan dirinya sekarang. Kenapa ia jadi pikunan begini? Kenapa ia jadi pelupa? Apa karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang lili putih itu? Yah, ia akui—pertemuan spesialnya akhir-akhir ini dengan Hinata disetiap malam membuatnya cukup 'mabuk'.

Ya, banyak hal yang semakin disadari perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

Untungnya, hari ini pekerjaan tidak terlalu banyak. Tidak terlalu lama setelah petang berganti malam, Naruto telah membereskan semuanya. Dan dengan senyum terpatri di bibir, ia melenggang keluar kantor dan tentu saja tujuannya cuma satu.

Kemarin Hinata datang cepat, berarti mungkin jam segini dia sudah datang, ya?

Ha—bukannya mereka hanya ingin mencari bunga untuk ibunya? Kenapa ia malah menantikan itu sebagai sebuah pertemuan yang begitu penting dan membuatnya ketagihan?

Entahlah.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" ia merapalkan nama jurus—ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke sudut lain dari padang rumput luas ini, sementara menunggu Hinata tiba.

**.**

"Apa dia ada?"

"Tidak."

"Sebelah sana, kau lihat tidak?"

"Tidak ada juga."

"Heh, kemana sih dia?"

"Apa di sebelah sana tidak terlihat juga?"

"Tidak ada!"

Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tepatnya _kagebunshin_-nya yang menyebar di segala arah di sana, agak gelisah menanti kedatangan sang rekan yang tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Padahal malam sudah cukup larut.

Apa Hinata menyerah?

Coret. Mustahil. Naruto tahu persis Hinata adalah orang yang tak mungkin angkat tangan begitu saja untuk hal sepele.

Atau dia sudah menemukannya?

Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu? Ia percaya Hinata adalah orang yang tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut untuknya. Mereka 'kan **cukup** dekat, masa Hinata securang itu—membiarkan dirinya mencari sementara ia sudah mendapatkan bendanya?

Atau dia sedang terlibat misi?

Tapi rasanya ... ia tidak memberikan misi apapun untuk tim Shino hari ini.

Oh, atau dia ada acara dikeluarganya? Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terhormat yang sangat menjunjung tinggi budaya dan formalitas serta tata krama yang rumit sekali. Pasti ada banyak hal-hal yang belum ia mengerti dan ketahui di dalam keluarga tersebut.

Ini membuat Naruto mulai menghilangkan _kagebunshin_-nya satu per satu. Berniat untuk pulang saja.

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak semudah itu percaya pada keyakinannya. Ia mengambil jalan pulang memutar, melewati kediaman Hyuuga untuk memastikan.

Sepi.

Tuh, 'kan, firasatnya salah.

Dan Naruto tidak menemukan seseorang yang menjadi penjaga Hinata yang biasanya berdiri di depan gerbang, menanti kepulangan gadis itu.

Mungkin ... Hinata sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama si penjaga itu? Hm, bisa jadi.

_Sudahlah_—pikir Naruto. Mungkin besok ia bisa menemui Hinata untuk menanyakan hal ini. Ia juga sudah benar-benar capek dan butuh istirahat.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Naruto melangkah di jalan desa dengan santai. Ia agak luang hari ini—dan baru saja ia mampir ke kedai ramen kesayangannya untuk mengisi perut dan bernostalgia bersama Iruka.

Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan yang lengket di kepalanya.

_Kemana Hinata tadi malam? Apa yang ia kerjakan? Apa malam ini ia akan datang?_

Seolah pada setiap malam, di tempat itu, adalah pertemuan pribadi mereka. Padahal? Cuma **mencari bunga**. Entahlah, yang jelas Naruto senang akan hal itu.

"Naruto! Nah, akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Seorang teman dan seekor anjing mendekati Naruto.

"Che, semakin susah menemuimu sekarang," Kiba mendengus, disahut dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Hinata."

"... Kenapa dengan Hinata?!"

"Heh, kau belum tahu rupanya. Dia di rumah sakit, tahu! Dia tidak sadarkan diri!"

"... APA?!"

"Aku baru datang dari menjenguknya. Cepat sana, jenguk dia! Mungkin dia akan sadar kalau kau datang."

Siapa yang tidak panik kalau tiba-tiba dapat kabar mengejutkan begini?!

**.**

Kalau menengok orang sakit, harus membawa sesuatu. Apa, apa, apa? —Naruto jadi pusing sendiri dalam langkah seribunya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya ide akan apa yang harus ia bawa untuk Hinata.

Pikirannya terpecah. Antara kekhawatiran besar akan kabar yang dibawa Kiba dan _bunga itu_. Ah, arti bunga itu pasti sangat penting untuk Hinata. Dan kemungkinan besar, Hinata jatuh sakit karena terlalu sering keluar malam untuk mencarinya. Padahal jelas sekali kalau ia kelelahan.

Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia sampai pada keputusan: bahwa ia memang harus mencari buah tangan untuk diberikan pada si sakit. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, bukan?

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Biarlah ia menguras _cakra_-nya untuk hal ini.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada juga!" Naruto menyepak batu dengan kesal. Tidak ada juga! Apa lili itu sudah punah? Apa waktu itu ibu Hinata membawanya dari tempat lain?

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Menengadah—dan menemukan fakta bahwa hari sudah sampai pada perbatasan senja dan malam. Ia memutar mata ke sekelilingnya ketika bangkit kembali, berpikir kemana lagi harus ia cari. Sesusah ini ternyata, ya—kalau ingin membahagiakan orang lain?

Namun Naruto tidak keberatan—sebuah senyum dibentuk oleh bibirnya. Ia ... senang melakukannya.

Tunggu.

Matanya berhenti di objek yang agak jauh. Sebuah hutan kecil yang menjadi pagar dari salah satu sisi padang rumput ini.

Selama ini mereka hanya mencari di sekitar sungai dan padang rumputnya saja, dan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mencari ke sana. Yah, memang padang ini terlalu luas, sih. Jadi untuk menyusurinya saja butuh beberapa hari.

... Jangan-jangan di sana?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"HINATAAAA!"

_BRAKK—_!

Naruto membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, dan kemudian apa yang terjadi? Hening. Empat pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Naruto! Kau berisik sekali! Ini rumah sakit!" gertakan Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Sampai jadi _Hokage_ pun kau masih berisik," Ino menggelengkan kepala sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ckck," Tenten berdecak, memijit pelipisnya.

"Hihi."

"Hinata?! Kau sudah baik-baik saja?! Kata Kiba kan tidak sadarkan diri! Hei, katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Dia cuma kelelahan dan pingsan tadi malam," Sakura menerangkan. "Ada indikasi racun dalam tubuhnya, mungkin akibat misi baru-baru ini. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, tapi karena dia terlalu capek dan sering keluar malam, efeknya jadi berpengaruh."

"Kiba sengaja membohongimu. Seperti kau tidak tahu Kiba saja," timpal Ino.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Ino, Sakura, Tenten tampak mengerti, saling melempar senyum dan ambil langkah mundur, keluar ruangan perlahan. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Hinata. Ternyata ada banyak di hutan. Selama ini kita mencarinya di padang rumput saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menerima tujuh tangkai bunga itu dengan senyum tersipu menyertai kalimatnya. "Aku ... berhutang padamu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, jangan anggap itu sebagai hutang. Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku."

Hinata menatap bunga-bunga itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas-lepas. "Ibu pasti akan senang ..."

"Ya," Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari bentuk lengkung senyum yang disuguhkan padanya dan bunga-bunga itu secara bergantian. "Sampaikan salamku ... untuknya."

"Tentu saja, Naruto-_kun_," kemudian gadis itu mengambil satu tangkai. "Ini untukmu."

"Heee?"

"Ya, ambillah. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Setangkai lili putih yang sekarang tergenggam kembali di tangan Naruto, ia lihat dengan segala rasa lega, senang, bahagia sekaligus hangat yang meluap. Penghujung harinya terasa sempurna.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dengan mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah bahagia Hinata, tangis harunya serta pesan-pesan yang ia ucapkan di hadapan makam sang ibu—Naruto merasa _yakin_.

Ya, yakin.

Yakin bahwa memang di sosok itulah ia selayaknya menjatuhkan hati dan rasa. Ia bukan merasa pantas—ia merasa dirinya begitu kekurangan untuk wanita lembut penuh kasih sayang yang sebenarnya rapuh itu. Namun perempuan itulah yang memilihnya, dan Naruto tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak—ia merasa sangat beruntung.

Ia kira ... ia harus memantaskan diri lagi dari sekarang—sebelum _memilikinya_.

Naruto tidak langsung mengambil jalan menuju apartemen—yang masih ia tinggali bahkan ketika sudah jadi _Hokage_. Ia menuju tempat lain, yang semakin lama ia menyeret langkahnya, semakin menjauh pula ia dari pusat kota.

Sampai pada sebuah tempat tersembunyi, yang baru ia ketahui belakangan dari Kakashi; sebuah rahasia yang baru diberitahukan padanya.

"Selamat sore, Bu. Ini, bunga lili putih untukmu ..."

Setangkai lili putih—yang diberikan Hinata—ia letakkan di depan batu tinggi yang berukirkan nama _Uzumaki Kushina _itu.

"... Dari calon menantumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| part one: end |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo, jumpa lagi di fic NH-ku yang baru~ /o/ kali ini aku memutuskan buat bikin multichap, pake tipe(?) trilogi, lagi. White Lily ini baru bagian pertama dan oneshot, yang bagian kedua juga direncanakan oneshot—yang ketiga baru multichap. pokoknya nanti berbau-bau(?) tema 'White', lah :)) dan ada kaitannya sama bunga-bunga juga. Ceritanya akan saling terhubung satu sama lain. Sengaja kupisah dalam trilogi karena fokus ceritanya beda-beda, dan puncaknya ada di bagian ketiga nanti.

Well, bagaimana? silahkan katakan pendapat kalian :)


End file.
